


Practice Games are Made for Pining

by AkaKenma



Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and Kuroo are just in the background, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaKenma/pseuds/AkaKenma
Summary: Kenma and Keiji see each other for the first time in months during a practice match. Mutual pining ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Akaken Week 2020





	Practice Games are Made for Pining

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be set in their second year, before nationals. Also, I made Kenma play a Mario game because those are the only ones I’m familiar with oops. The POV was meant to alternate to show both sides but I’m afraid I focused mostly on Kenma. This is the first real fic I’ve written since 2018 so forgive me for being out of practice. I’m also horrible at titles, I’m sorry. I also started it a day before the deadline so it’s certainly not as polished as I’d like, but I hope it’s enjoyable.

It had been four months since Kenma had seen Keiji in person and his anticipatory anxiety had never been higher as Nekoma approached Fukurodani’s gyms for a practice match. He held his backpack straps tightly, trying not to show a physical response. Kenma would be mortified if his team found out about his crush. For all they knew, Kenma just saw Keiji as a friend, like Hinata. He had actually known Keiji for longer, since their first year. They had met through Kuroo and Bokuto, at a game just like this one. They’d gotten along, and exchanged contact information. Kenma had certainly been attracted to him, but as their friendship developed, so did Kenma’s crush. His heart was pounding as Kuroo opened the gym’s doors. Keiji would be behind that door. Kenma was going to see him. He was going to talk to him, in person. What would he even say? 

Bokuto yelled loudly as they entered the gym but Kenma’s gaze slipped past him and onto Keiji, who was setting up a net. He hoped he didn’t blush. Keiji was still beautiful. His hair had gotten a little longer, curling softly around his ears. Cute. Keiji turned to look at them, and the smile he gave Kenma made Kenma feel weak. He had such a beautiful smile, and the fact that he smiled that way for  _ Kenma. _ He smiled back and let go of his backpack to give a small wave. 

Before any chaos could start, Fukurodani’s coach Yamiji directed Nekoma to the locker rooms so they could change into their uniforms. 

-

Keiji played with his fingers, a nervous habit, as he waited for Kenma to emerge from the locker rooms. He’d been anticipating today for so long, and he wanted to ask Kenma to warm up with him to maximize their time together. He had managed to convince himself that there was nothing weird about that, they were friends, there was no reason for Kenma to suspect that Keiji liked him. He smiled at Kenma again when he came back into the gym, and Kenma came his way. Keiji noticed that his roots had almost grown out to his eyebrow level, but his bob was still at his chin. He resisted the urge to smile at the fact that Kenma was too lazy to touch up his roots, but apparently not to get a haircut. 

“Hi,” he said, when Kenma was within earshot. 

“Hi,” Kenma replied, rocking on his heels. 

“Should we warm up?”

Kenma nodded, and they sat down to start stretches. Keiji tried not to look at Kenma’s legs as he stretched, but it was impossible when they were  _ right there.  _ He tried to make conversation. 

“So, how are you feeling?” Why was he making small talk?! They both hated small talk!

Kenma didn’t seem annoyed though. He just shrugged and said “Alright. Just the usual dread of having to bust my ass in practice matches.”

Keiji chuckled. “Bokuto-san kept me late last night. He wanted to practice extra hard to beat Kuroo-san’s blocks today.”

“Oh, Kuro’s convinced that we have the perfect strategy to beat him.”

“And I’m sure you came up with it.” Keiji didn’t know if he meant to say that, but he did admire Kenma’s intelligence. The fact that Kenma could apply his smarts so well to an activity he didn’t even care about was impressive, and Keiji wished he could be that good.

Kenma gave a little smirk in response. Keiji remembered being so surprised when he was first exposed to that side of Kenma. It wasn’t until the beginning of his second year that he had appeared to gain some confidence and standing in his team. The first time Nekoma had beaten Fukurodani that year, Keiji could tell that Kenma was pleased with himself. Keiji had only then realized that Kenma had orchestrated the strategy that had brought Fukurodani down.

He glanced back up when Kenma’s focus had gone back to stretching. He really could look at Kenma forever. He saw him in person so rarely, he wanted to remember Kenma’s face, his soft, rounded features. His hair looked so full and soft, Keiji wanted to touch it. 

“How’s that group project going in Japanese?” Kenma asked. 

Keiji came back to reality and shook his head. “I understand that many do not share my interest in the subject but it would be nice if they could put in just a little bit of effort.”

“People who actually do their work in a group project? You’re asking too much,” Kenma laughed. 

They talked more about school and practice while finishing their warmups. Keiji hoped it was okay, Kenma was the one that brought it up, after all. He would listen to Kenma talk about anything he wanted. 

They were interrupted by Kuroo summoning Kenma for Nekoma’s pre-game ritual. Kenma turned his back to Kuroo and rolled his eyes at Keiji. Keiji gave him a sympathetic smile before joining his own team. He heard Kenma and Kuroo arguing over whether or not Kenma had rolled his eyes, Kenma of course saying that he didn’t. 

“You’re really getting close with Kenma, huh?” Bokuto asked. 

“I guess you could say that. He’s nice to spend time with,” Keiji replied. 

Coach Yamiji called them in for a huddle and pep talk, then sent them to their starting positions. Nekoma’s Haiba did the starting serve and the game began.

-

Kenma had to prevent himself from collapsing onto the cool floor the instant the second game ended. He hadn’t thought he was going to make it, but Fukurodani had ended this match in two sets, sparing Kenma the embarrassment of getting benched. He stole a glance at Keiji, and he looked exhausted too, even while celebrating the win. Kenma trudged toward the benches, and once he sat down, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get up again. He raked a hand through his sweaty hair and took a huge drink of water. Coach Nekomata talked to them about the game but Kenma had to admit he was barely listening. After Nekomata said they could go and Kenma felt like he could stand again, he slunk to the locker room to retrieve his 3DS. He came back into the gym so people wouldn’t come looking for him, but settled in an isolated corner. He spotted Keiji with Kuroo and Bokuto, and took the opportunity to look at him.

He quickly looked back to his game as Keiji started walking toward him. 

“I brought you some water,” Keiji said. 

“Oh, thanks.” Kenma accepted the bottle and took another big drink. 

“Could I sit with you?” Keiji asked. Kenma nodded. He was so happy that Keiji had come over to be with him. “Was that the strategy you mentioned in the first match?”

Kenma nodded, so Keiji went on “you played well today.”

Kenma just shrugged. “We still lost the second game in straight sets.”

“Well, it’d be impossible to win all the time.”

“True. And losing practice matches doesn’t bother me, unless there’s penalties.”

“Ah, like last summer? That was brutal.”

Kenma nodded.

“So, what are you playing?” Keiji asked, looking over Kenma’s shoulder at the game. 

“Luigi’s mansion” Kenma said. 

“Oh, I don’t know if I’ve heard of that one,” Keiji said, prompting Kenma to give more detail.

“Well, this is the sequel. The original was for the GameCube. The plot is really just exploring an old mansion and catching ghosts. It’s pretty basic, but so are lots of non-RPG Mario games. Right now I’m just replaying old missions to try and get the best ranks.”

“Is that a vacuum?” Keiji pointed to the contraption on Luigi’s back.

Kenma laughed. “Yeah. It’s...interesting.” Keiji laughed too. 

Kenma had been so worried about what to say to Keiji, what it would be like, but once they were together, it was so natural. Kenma talked more about the game, and Keiji even seemed interested, even though he didn’t play. 

“Do you wanna try?” Kenma asked. He was surprised at himself, he almost never shared his devices with others. 

“Really?” Keiji asked. It was too late to back out, so Kenma nodded.

“I’ll pick a simple mission so you can just run around.” He selected the first mission in the game, and handed Keiji his 3DS. He knew Keiji would be careful with it. He guided Keiji through the first rooms, and laughed when he failed at catching the simplest ghost in the game. 

“It looked so much easier when you did it,” Keiji said, laughing. 

“It’s fine, it does take practice.”

Kenma stole little glances at Keiji as he played through the rest of the level. He studied his features, wanting to commit them to memory. When their eyes met, Keiji gave Kenma  _ that  _ smile. Kenma hoped he didn’t look as flustered as he felt. Whatever little moment that had been was interrupted by Bokuto and Kuroo. 

“Akaashi, will you toss for us?” Bokuto asked.

Keiji paused the game and pulled at his fingers before asking “can you find someone else for today? How about Anahori?”

Kenma pointed to Nekoma’s new first year setter “ask Teshiro, I think he’d be excited you asked him.”

Bokuto deflated a little, but thankfully didn’t argue. 

“Pass on some wisdom,” Keiji called as they walked away. Kenma was really happy that Keiji had chosen to stay with him. 

“Are they just full of endless energy?” Kenma asked. “How can they still want to practice after playing two games.”

“You should see our normal practices. Everyone leaves so they don’t get stuck setting for him.”

“But you stay.”

“Yes, well, how could I turn down an opportunity to have extra practice with such a star player?”

Their focus then returned to the game. Keiji managed to complete mission one with a two out of three star ranking. His shoulder brushed Kenma’s as he passed the 3DS back, and Kenma was surprised at how normal it felt. They fell into another comfortable silence as Kenma resumed his earlier task in the game. It was okay, Kenma liked to be with Keiji, even if they weren’t talking. They must have sat there for another thirty minutes but the time to leave came too soon, especially when Kenma didn’t know when he’d see Keiji next. Kenma got to his feet, stretched, and went to the locker room to change and grab his things. He combed through his hair quickly in the mirror before going back and meeting Keiji by the gym doors.

“Well, it was nice to see you,” Keiji said. 

“You too,” Kenma agreed. “We should do it again soon.”

“Oh, and thanks for letting me play your game.” 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Kenma laughed. “Even if you were kinda bad at it.” Keiji blushed, but laughed too. 

“Well, uh, I’ll see you,” Keiji said. 

“See you,” Kenma said. He gave a small wave as he left the gym. Despite not wanting to leave, Kenma was really happy. Getting to spend real time with Keiji was worth the bus rides and exhausting matches. 

On the ride back, Kenma thought about what it would be like to hug Keiji. Kenma usually wasn’t a fan of physical contact, but the idea was pleasant to think about. He imagined the hug being warm, grounding. With their height difference, Kenma’s head would fit right against Keiji’s neck and Keiji’s strong arms could hold him. 

Little did Kenma know that when Keiji went to sleep that night, he’d be thinking about the same thing. 


End file.
